Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to technologies for a method for detecting a left lane area and a right lane area behind a vehicle in an image monitoring system for vehicle, and more particularly, to technologies for detecting whether an object is located on or enters regions of interest (ROIs) corresponding to the left lane area and the right lane area behind the vehicle on an image obtained from a rear cameral included in the image monitoring system for vehicle, installed in the vehicle which is traveling.
A rearview mirror and side mirrors for securing view of a driver for the side and rear of a typical vehicle are installed in the vehicle. However, if a driver of the vehicle uses only the rearview mirror and the side mirrors, there are blind spots on the view of the driver for the side and rear of the vehicle. Herein, the blind spots of the vehicle may refer to regions located at an angle where an object is not shown by the driver of the vehicle and may be generated due to structural characteristics of the vehicle, the rearview mirror, and the side mirrors.
The absence of the view of the driver for a left lane area and a right lane area behind the vehicle among the blind spots of the vehicles is a principle cause of an accident of the vehicle. To detect an object located on the left lane area and the right lane area behind the vehicle, the driver of the vehicle should turn his or her head to change his or her view.
Therefore, in the specification, a technology of detecting a left lane area and a right lane area behind a vehicle using an image monitoring system for vehicle, installed in a vehicle, is proposed.